


That Little Strip of Skin

by fandomshere_fandomsthere



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Body Worship, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot, Shameless Smut, a little kinky i guess?, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomshere_fandomsthere/pseuds/fandomshere_fandomsthere
Summary: Bitty was going to see Jack for the first time in months. He wanted it to be special.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little prologue, but the sin is coming. I promise. :)

            Bitty’s phone buzzed on his desk, drawing his attention away from the English paper he was currently typing. He couldn’t help the small smile and the little skip his heart did when he saw it was a text from Jack. His boyfriend had been so busy lately that it was rare to get more than a goodnight or good morning message in, and even those had been scarce. Bitty saved his work and picked up his phone, sliding his thumb across the screen to unlock it.

            _I’m free this weekend,_ the text read. _Want me to come and see you?_

 _Is that even a question?_ Bitty typed back with a small smile. He chuckled to himself when Jack sent back a single smiley face. His face fell when Jack told him he had to go back to practice. Bitty sighed as he bid his boyfriend goodbye, wishing him luck and sending an army of hearts and kissy faces.

            Bitty tapped the spacebar on his laptop and the screen lit up. He stared at his unfinished sentence on the word document, the cursor blinking impatiently, waiting for him to complete his thought. A few moments passed before Bitty closed the word document and opened his web browser. He was going to see Jack for the first time in months. He wanted it to be special.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here's the promised sin. Enjoy! <3

            Jack sat on the bed of his hotel room. He closed his eyes and laid back on the bed, listening to Bitty’s slightly muffled singing coming from the bathroom. A smile played at the corners of Jack’s lips and he let out a small, content sigh. His schedule had been insane lately, and he’d barely been able to _text_ Bitty, let alone see him. But he finally had a weekend free, and he’d jumped at the opportunity to visit his boyfriend. That, of course, meant visiting the Samwell hockey team. Not that Jack minded; he just wished he could spend more time alone with Bitty.

            But that’s what tonight was for.

            Jack opened his eyes again as he heard the shower shut off. He sat back up, waiting for Bitty to come out of the bathroom. A few minutes passed. Jack furrowed his brow.

            “Bitty?” he called. He heard his boyfriend make a little squeak of surprise.

            “C-coming sugar! Sorry for keeping you waiting!” he said, his voiced a little higher pitched than normal.

            “Are you alright?” Jack asked. “Do you want me to come in there?” He braced his hands against his knees, ready to stand up if Bitty needed him.

            “No no!” Bitty said quickly. “Stay right there.” Jack hesitated for a moment before letting his posture relax. The bathroom door creaked open slowly. Bitty peeked out from behind it, his face turned a bright red. He took a deep breath before stepping out from behind the door, and Jack choked on air.

            Lace. Dark blue lace. Sheer black stockings. Pale skin, rosy cheeks, warm brown eyes, a shy expression. Bitty was standing before Jack in the sexiest outfit he’d ever seen. Long black stockings climbed up his pale legs, stopping high on his thighs, leaving a strip of skin no thicker than Jack’s index and middle fingers pressed together between the top of the stockings and the bottom of Bitty’s lacy, dark blue panties. They clung to his slender hips, and Jack would have stared at them all day if it weren’t for the lacy, semi-transparent camisole that hung loosely around Bitty’s frame.

            “ _Merde,_ ” Jack breathed.

            “What do you think?” Bitty said shyly. Jack didn’t answer. He simply beckoned Bitty towards him. He abided, moving slowly towards the bed. Jack felt himself grow more impatient (and aroused) with every slow step Bitty took. When he finally got there, Jack took the opportunity to let his ice-blue eyes drink in every inch.

            “You’re beautiful,” he whispered, trailing his hands up Bitty’s stocking-clad thighs. Bitty quivered underneath him, his legs trembling slightly. Jack’s breath hitched in his throat and a spark of arousal shot to the space between his legs.

            “I-I wanted tonight to be special,” Bitty said, running his hands through Jack’s hair. “I don’t know when I’m going to see you again and—” He was cut off by a soft gasp as Jack pressed his lips to the little strip of bare skin.

            “ _Parfait,_ ” Jack murmured. He punctuated each word with a kiss. “ _Ravissant. Magnifique. Angélique._ ” Bitty’s fingers tangled themselves in Jack’s hair, and Jack pulled Bitty into his lap. He peppered the smaller man’s neck and collarbone with slow, wet kisses, whispering praises into his skin.

            “You know I can’t understand French,” Bitty gasped. Jack chuckled lowly, slowly running his hands up Bitty’s sides.

            “Sorry,” Jack mumbled into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. “I just can’t contain myself around you, can I?”

            “That’s fine,” Bitty said. “In fact, I prefer it that way.”

            “Good,” Jack whispered before capturing Bitty’s lips in a kiss.

            Bitty groaned and wrapped his legs around Jack’s torso, his fingers still gripping the dark locks tightly. Jack moved backwards until they were fully on the bed and turned over so Bitty was beneath him. He placed one hand on either side of the blonde’s head and pulled at Bitty’s bottom lip with his teeth. The whimper that came spilling out of his mouth made Jack’s jeans feel a little tighter. He fumbled with his belt, his hand shaky with arousal and anticipation. Bitty’s hands gently moved Jack’s out of the way and made quick work of the buckle, button, and zipper. He helped Jack out of his jeans and tossed them to the floor. Jack’s plain black t-shirt followed.

            Bitty drank in the sight of Jack’s bare chest, slowly sliding his hands down it. Jack shivered lightly when the smaller man’s fingers brushed past his nipples. He let out a sigh as Bitty pressed feather-light kisses to his chest. Bitty’s hands slid further down, palming his growing erection through his boxers, and Jack’s sigh turned to a low groan. A smirk played at Bitty’s lips. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of Jack’s boxers, yanked them off, and got on his hands and knees, lace-clad ass in the air.

            Jack inhaled sharply as Bitty’s tongue trailed up the underside of his shaft. He looked down and met his boyfriend’s warm brown gaze. Seeing the blonde’s lips wrapped around him sent a wave of pleasure throughout his body, which only doubled when he hit the back of Bitty’s throat.

            “ _Chrisse,_ ” Jack gasped. Bitty began bobbing his head up and down, pausing to swirl his tongue around the head. Jack closed his eyes and bit back a moan, his back arching and his hips moving forward of their own accord. Bitty hummed, sending vibrations through Jack’s dick. Bitty dragged his tongue across the tip slowly, lapping up the precome that was beginning to leak from it. Jack’s hand wrapped gently around Bitty’s wrist, and the blonde looked up, his eyes half-lidded and his pupils blown wide with lust.

            “Somethin’ wrong?” Bitty said.

            “I want to come inside of you,” Jack said quietly, moving his hand from Bitty’s wrist to gently cup his cheek.

            Bitty’s face practically glowed. He laid down on his back, his erection obvious, a wet spot forming on the front of his panties. “I won’t stop you,” he purred.

            Jack smiled softly and got on his knees between Bitty’s legs, gently pulling the lace panties down his legs. Bitty let out a shaky sigh of relief as his cock sprang free. Jack tossed the panties to floor and retrieved a small bottle of lube from the drawer of his night stand, covering his fingers with a generous amount. He gripped one of Bitty’s thighs with one hand and gently pushed a finger into his hole with the other.

            “Is this alright?” he murmured softly.

            “It’s wonderful,” Bitty breathed. Jack smiled gently and added another finger, pumping them both slowly, occasionally moving them in a scissoring motion. Bitty cursed under his breath and moaned and sighed the whole time, causing Jack’s erection to throb and twitch.

            “Honey, Jack, please,” Bitty gasped after several minutes of this.

            Jack didn’t need to be told twice. He lubed himself up and slowly pushed into his boyfriend, hissing in pleasure. Bitty was even tighter and more amazing than he remembered. A moan ripped from Bitty’s throat as he threw his head back against the pillows, thrusting his hips forward as much as he could, desperate for movement. Jack slowly pulled out before snapping his hips forward. The choked, animalistic noise Bitty made indicated his approval, so Jack did it again. And again. He had Bitty writhing beneath him, fingers gripping the sheets like a lifeline, eyes screwed shut, and mouth hanging open.

            “Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Jack growled as he leaned down close to Bitty’s ear. The slight change in angle caused him to hit the blonde’s prostate with every thrust, drawing Jack’s name from his lips.

            “I want to fuck you like this every night,” Jack continued. “I want to make you scream my name and fuck your pretty little mouth until your throat is sore.” Bitty’s only response was to wrap his arms around Jack’s torso and rake his nails down his back. Jack didn’t stop the movement of his mouth or lips, continuing to whisper praise and dirty things into Bitty’s ear.

            “I’m close,” Bitty panted. Jack was too. His thrusts were becoming more erratic, and his whispers had devolved into breathy curse words and grunts. Bitty moaned, long and loud, as he came, covering both himself and Jack with come. Jack followed soon after, a shudder wracking his body as Bitty clenched around him. They both sat still for a moment, drenched in sweat, breathing labored and staring into each other’s eyes. Jack pulled out with a quiet groan. Bitty took off the come-covered camisole and gently wiped Jack clean with it before tossing it on the floor. He would wash it later. Jack opened his arms, and Bitty gratefully snuggled into his boyfriend’s chest, tangling their legs together and sighing with content.

            “I love you,” Jack murmured as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man, running his fingers through soft blonde hair.

            “I love you too, sugar,” Bitty said.

            “And I love these stockings,” Jack added, running a foot up Bitty’s leg. “And the panties. Everything really.”

            Bitty laughed. “I thought you would.”

            “Can you wear that outfit again some time?”

            “If I’ll get the same reaction out of you every time, I’ll never take it off.”

            “Yeah, that’s my job,” Jack chuckled, planting a kiss to Bitty’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first gay smut I've written, so forgive me if it's not the best :)
> 
> Merde--shit  
> Parfait--perfect  
> Ravissant--ravishing  
> Magnifique--magnificent  
> Angélique--angelic  
> Chrisse--Christ


End file.
